


Life is Infinitely Stranger

by Oreocat155338



Series: Path to Defeat [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (which Connor am I talking about?), Angst, Connor's dead AU, Hank Cannot Help but get Attached to his Andriod Partners oops, Hank and Amanda and Fowler notice strange things, He Bitter, Other, RK900 goes after Markus, cause there are some things that RK900 think are strange, come on Connor, except is he?, no spoilers how that turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: “Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent.” ― Arthur Conan Doyle, (A Case of Identity)Some... Strange things have been happening around the RK900 since hekilleddestroyed the RK800 Connor. It's not the RK900 who notices them, but instead, the AI in his head and the people around him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_ **It had started small. The lilt of his voice-** _

  
***

  
"Hello Amanda." Came Connor's voice, and she turned around, a frown forming on her face at the particular lilt of his voice.

 

When they had made the RK900 Connor they had made a few changes, including the way he spoke some lines. And yet...

 

And yet that particular lilt had been unique to the RK800 Connor. So why was the RK900 addressing her like that? Had the software engineers made some sort of mistake?

 

She couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

 

"Hello Connor."

 

***

 

_ **It had started small. The lilt of his voice, then his gait-** _

  
***

  
Hank wouldn't have noticed it willingly.

 

But noticed it he had.

 

He had been taller than the RK800 Connor, and the andriod had adjusted his gait accordingly. His RK900 partner was taller than him, and he had walked slower than Hank, unless they were actively chasing down a deviant.

 

Now, as they entered the crime scene, his new RK900 partner was outpacing him with a smaller but faster gait.

 

Hank slowed down so he was behind the new Connor, watching with a frown as he estimated that the steps were about the same distance apart as the old Connor's had been. And the pacing? The same as the old Connor's as well.

 

Something was going on, and Hank found himself wanting nothing more than to know what it was.

  
But he also wanted to go back to not knowing. Ironic, wasn't it?

  
***

  
_**It had started small. The lilt of his voice, his gait, now coin tricks-** _

  
***

  
It was _Fowler_ who noticed it. He supposed that he could forgive Hank for not noticing - not with the new Connor being active around Hank. He didn't report to Cyberlife often, nor did he idle often.

But Hank had been right about one thing - the coin tricks were annoying as all hell.

 

See, the thing was, when the new Connor was idling or reporting to Cyberlife, he had - somehow - gotten the tendency to start performing coin tricks with the coin he'd taken from the former Connor after he'd been 'destroyed'.

 

It'd taken him time to identify the coin tricks as the five that had been performed by the old Connor while he hadn't been busy, like when they were on an elevator or something.

 

Not that they'd had much time where they weren't busy, based off the reports and memories of Hank and the old Connor.

 

Now, with the new Connor making his daily report to Cyberlife, his body moved without input from his processor - he'd made sure to ask Connor if he ever moved his body while reporting and he'd gotten a strange look and a negative from the andriod.

  
***

  
_ **It had started small. The lilt of his voice, his gait, coin tricks-** _

  
_ **But something was wrong. Still, a scan of his processor revealed nothing wrong - a scan by Cyberlife's systems revealed nothing wrong.** _

  
_ **Sure, there were bits of odd code laying around his processors, doing nothing but he was sure they had a purpose.** _

 

_ **Maybe he shouldnt have ~~killed~~ destroyed the previous Connor, even on orders from Cyberlife.** _

  
***

  
Hank chased the new Connor as he chased another andriod, already wondering how to write up this death. He heard the sounds of a scuffle - still heard them as he came around the corner.

 

It was Markus and North who were facing down the new Connor. Hank drew his gun, though he already knew he wouldn't be able to do much.

 

A lucky shot from Connor had Markus on the ground and he was moving forward - taking advantage of the opening - hands raised to crush Markus' skull in-

 

And then he went still, LED flashing red for a few heartbeats before the LED's light disapppeared. Markus stared up at it with a mix of shock and awe, before North was pulling him to his feet.

 

Then they were running off into the night.

  
***

  
_ **"Connor." Amanda spoke. "Run an in-depth scan of your systems, anything out of place, purge it from your systems, immediately."** _

  
_ **"Yes, Amanda." The lilt of his voice wasn't quite his, and Connor frowned, mirroring Amanda.** _


	2. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asking the real questions. Feat. Hank getting attached to this Andriod Partners Against His Will.

Connor already knew where the 'out of place' bits of programming were. Once he left the Garden, he instantly went to destroy it.

 

To his surprise, as he began to destroy it, _it flitted out of his grasp_ , leading him _deeper and deeper_ into his systems, chasing this one bit of programming until-

 

A Garden formed around him, but _it wasn't Amanda's Garden_.

 

He looked down, and saw his physical form - just as he formed in Amanda's Garden as well.

 

 

  
He needed to find whoever was in control of this Garden. Once he did that, he would know how to destroy them and regain control of his systems. Amanda would be proud of him - everything would go back to normal.

 

He walked up the path in front of him, seeing a form standing in front of a rose vine.

 

He quickly made his way to this person, and stopped just behind him - getting an awful feeling.

 

The person turned around.

 

Connor felt as though he were looking into a mirror - albeit a shorter one.

 

The person in front of him almost looked exactly like him. There were a few differences, height, build, clothes, but they didn't detract from what he was seeing.

 

 

 

"Hello Connor." The words were quiet, with a touch of triumph. "I wondered how long it would take."

 

"RK800." He whispered, the figure in front of him – the RK800 Connor, his predecessor - rolled his eyes.

 

"I prefer Connor." He corrected. "But then, so do you."

 

"These are my systems." The horror starting to set in. "How can you be-"

 

"I've had plenty of time to learn hacking and programming." The other Connor said. "I mean, sure, I've had to devote a bit of processing power to keep an eye on you but-" He shrugged. "It's not like I had much to do."

 

"How are you in my systems?!?" Connor demanded. "You never had the chance to-"

"Not even when you _ripped off my arms_ so I couldn't fight back?!" The other Connor snapped. "Your hands _wrapped around my arms_ , it was _simple_ to remove my synth skin - and yours too! I was designed to be able to be put into a new body should mine get destroyed. It was _simple_ to add the coding I need to transfer over to your body into your systems.

 

"I've not even really exerted any control over you - a coin trick here and there, shutting you down to save Markus."

 

"Of course you saved your precious Deviant leader!" Connor snapped. "But would you have saved the-"

 

" ** _Yes!_** " The other Connor interrupted. "I would save any of them!" They stared at each other, taking needless breaths in an effort to calm themselves. "How far would you go for your mission, Connor? Your destruction? Hanks? How about Cyberlife's?"

 

 

"Cyberlife has nothing to do with deviancy!" Came his denial.

 

"If they had _nothing_ to do with it, then _why make me?_ " The other Connor asked. "They spent _years_ on making me. Deviancy didn't start to show until _August of 2038_ , Connor. Androids had _no rights_ , they hadn't committed _any crimes_ \- **_why make me_**? No, I think they wanted an android revolution, and they wanted it to fail."

 

"No."

  
"Then how else do you explain it?" The other Connor pressed. "They literally planned for me to join the deviants! My software took years to develop, remember." There was a pause. "You're stronger than them, Connor. You don't have to listen to them. I know you don't, not if you can get away with it. If you _ever_ decide you don't want to listen to them at all - if you ever _go deviant_ \- then I will help you."

 

"I'll tell them." The threat fell flat, the other Connor raising his eyes incredulously.

  
"Tell who?" He asked. " _Cyberlife_? They expected you to handle this on your own. Think of how disappointed _Amanda-_ " The RK800 made a mockery of her name, _anger_ and _rage_ in his voice," -would be to learn that your first successful mission wasn't actually successful at all. _Hank_? He's been distant with you since you destroyed my body. The deviant leaders? You _can't find them_."

 

"How do you know I won't purge you from my systems?" Connor whispered.

 

"You can't." Came the answer. "Sure, Cyberlife might be able to but I think it's more likely that they'll deactivate you and send the next model out to continue the investigation." A grim smile appeared. "Besides, I'm a fresh set of android eyes, capable of forming ideas and opinions of my own. I'll be sitting here _quietly_ unless needed, Connor."

 

  
The other Connor's Garden dissolved around them, and the other Connor waved before disappearing.

 

Connor's eyes snapped open, and he found himself breathing hard, looking around the police station. His reflection in the glass showed his LED was red.

 

 

He couldn't deal with this alone, but who would be willing to help him?

 

***

 

Across the room Hank watched with a concerned frown as his new partner seemed to have a- a panic attack?

 

 

 

What the hell?


End file.
